


Hurt

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Corrupted Nightshade's vent fics [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depression, Knives, No Fluff, No Smut, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, no happiness, straight up angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Nothing but pain.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This a vent fic i wrote back on October 30th of last year when I felt REALLY bad.  
> the bad thing is, the first part (up to "...it’s not worth her time looking for it."), actually happened. I feel bad about it now when i think back on it...  
> But hey! m doin better now! (^w^ ) i'm actually starting to write again! but it seems i drawing less though...i guess if i get lost of inspiration for one, i lose inspiration for the other...

Lila laid in bed. Her room was dark, the crimson curtains keeping most of the sunlight out. The gloomy look of the the surroundings fitted her own gloomy feelings. 

She felt dead.

Her tears had dried just mere minutes ago.

But she still felt  _ dead. _

She just wanted to die. For it all to stop.

At first- during the break down- she couldn’t tell  _ why  _ she wanted to die.

But now she knows.

She’s too forgiving. She’s a terrible artist. She can’t write well. She’s too fragile.  She hurts others emotionally. She doesn’t deserve her friends or family.  She’s not strong enough. She’s lazy. She is over emotional. She can’t do anything. She’s useless. She’s a failure. She’s  _ pathetic _ .

**She should just kill herself.**

Finally, she has the motivation to get out of bed, and it’s not a good reason….well not a good reason to someone else. 

Looking around, she tries to remember where she put it. It takes her a while, but she finally gives up looking for the broken scissor piece to cut herself with.

 

... **that would be too dull and it’s not worth her time looking for it.**

 

Heading out of the room, she goes down her hallway and turns into the kitchen. She goes over to the counter, eyeing the knifes. She instantly grabs the one that, at one time, she joked about it looking like genocide Frisk’s weapon. ….But this time, there was no joking. 

 

Lila griped the knife tightly, bringing it to her wrists to get ready to slash them. Her hands were unshaking, no fear in the action she was fixing to do.

Pulling the knife back a bit, she slits the flesh with ease, the almost new sharpness helping. 

There was no wincing at the sight of blood coming from the opening, just smiling. 

She was smiling because now she was going to die.

_ Now she wouldn’t be a burden any more _ .

 

Before her strength left her, she slammed the tip of the knife into the counter, hoping to get it stuck there.

It was a strange thing to do, but it helped get the last bit of her rage out.

She was completely ready to die now.

 

….

…

It was getting blurry. The loss of blood was making it harder to see.

She collapses to the floor.

Her breathing was slowing.

More blood pours out.

...Her heart is beating less…

…..It was getting..harder to think…

….it’s becoming...darker…

…..she...can’t...see…

...or….feel….the….pain….

…….she’s……..hap..py…

……

……..

Sh..e’s……….

……..

….

…

..

.

dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... that was kinda dark... XP


End file.
